


That Night at Ramshackle Dorm

by pissboyciel



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, clone cater, fem!cater, malleus is so lucky, semi-selfcest, virgin malleus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissboyciel/pseuds/pissboyciel
Summary: Malleus was taking his late night walk around campus when he found Cater Diamond around Ramshackle dorm. From there, Cater shows Malleus some of the things he's been missing out on being a sheltered prince.------An all too fluffy Cater/Malleus fic where Malleus is clueless and Cater (plus one) give Malleus a good time.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	That Night at Ramshackle Dorm

The first time Malleus met Cater Diamond, he had been on his usual walk around the abandoned Ramshackle dorm in the middle of the night. He didn’t usually bother with going past the front gate of the dormitory- the ghosts annoyed him terribly. But he’d heard a strange clicking sound that night. And he didn’t have other plans, so investigating the noise should entertain him for at least a few minutes. It was faint, one that would only be heard in the dead of the night, and likely only by Malleus himself.

The horned fae pushed open the rusted gate. The sound that accompanied the action was enough to make even himself grimace. He slithered through the opening he made and advanced toward the building, his ears trained on the clicking. Repeated and in an odd rhythm. As he drew nearer, he found a flash from a small distance that accompanied the clicking. It wasn’t bright at the distance he held but enough to be noticed. Thoroughly intrigued at this point, Malleus continued up the jagged path. The show of light and sound grew. He stopped behind the corner of the building, his back pressed against the cool stone. Carefully, the horned prince peered around the corner with one sharp green eye. 

He quickly found the source of the commotion, however it was far less interesting than he had hoped.

A ginger kid sat on some rubble, holding a device in his hand that was causing the flashing and clicking sound. Malleus narrowed his eyes, spotting the diamond below his eye. And his clothing… Unmistakably Heartslabyul. The boy practically wreaked of it. No thanks.

Malleus went to turn on his heel, mystery solved, when a voice from behind stopped him. “Wow, you scared me! It’s not nice to stalk up to someone and not say hello, Diasomnia dorm head,” the ginger was right there, within arms reach of Malleus all of a sudden. He’d moved so quietly and fast that Malleus hadn’t even considered the possibility of him being followed. Malleus could get a better look at him now that they stood under the dim light of a dusty lantern. He recognized his face, sure. Had seen him around Riddle and the others before. But clearly this Heartslabyul knew who he was, which shouldn’t have taken Malleus aback so. He  _ was _ the head of a dorm, after all. Sometimes he forgot he wasn’t completely in the shadows of Night Raven.

“What are you doing here?” So his curiosity had not yet subsided. He watched the boy as he placed a hand on his hip. The other held up the device from earlier, “Taking photos for Magicam! I was hoping to get one with the ghosts, but they went off somewhere when I asked. What are  _ you  _ doing here?” He countered. Malleus eyed the foreign object. He adjusted his stance and crossed his arms over his chest dutifully, “What is the Magicam that you speak of? And what is that you’re holding?” His chin was up, eyes closed. An air of aloofness about him. Completely ignoring the Heartslabyul’s question.

The strange boy looked bewildered, “You’ve never heard of Magicam? And-And you don’t know what a phone is?!” Malleus hissed, irked by the boy’s volume and only half embarrassed, “Quiet down.”

The ginger put up his hands in surrender, “Sorry, sorry. I’m just surprised, I don’t know anyone our age who’s never seen a phone before.” He bit his lip, a tricky smile crept up his cheeks, “Can we take a picture together?” Malleus furrowed his brows. The boy was hard to read. Which was new, the prince had a knack for knowing what someone might say before they even got the chance to approach him. “Um- Yes. You may.”

Why? Why was he so willing to play into this… Whatever it was. He wasn’t sure, but the look on the smaller boy’s face told him this was more than it appeared to be. The red head clapped his hands together, “Perfect! A prince on my Magicam is sure to get so many likes~”

Ah, there it was. His true intentions. But it was too late to refuse now, the boy readied his camera and leaned in close, his arm extended upward to fit them both. Malleus had to crouch down a little so he could see himself in the tiny frame of the phone. The boy next to him giggled and snapped a few pictures, changing up his pose here and there. Malleus, well, he stood there. 

He was a bit distracted, almost. The Heartslabyul was invading his personal space. Malleus could smell something on him- sweets. Marshmallows or something. Tea, too. The scent was intoxicating. Almost. He rubbed his nose with the back of his gloved hand and pulled away. Took a moment to look him over, his hair tied back and out of his face. Reaching his shoulders. Eyes perky with what looked like the hints of makeup. Jingling accessories at his wrists. Carefree.

Their eyes met, only briefly once Malleus looked away. He shook his head and stood up straight, “I’ll leave you to it, then.” The ginger nodded, tucked his phone into his pocket and clasped his hands behind his back while he followed Malleus quietly. The horned prince turned his head over his shoulder, a brow raised.

“What?” the Heartslabyul laughed, “It’s creepy out here.”  _ And you feel safer in my presence? _

And no, Malleus didn’t walk the boy back to his dorm. He just so happened to pass Heartslabyul on his way back to Diasomnia. They chatted here and there, the Heartslabyul boy doing most of the talking. The sky had gone green as the sun started to rise. His eyes lingered for just a moment. Watching tonight’s walking partner disappear behind the gates. 

Malleus expected that to be it. He’d had his encounter with the red head and expected that to be left there. Thought they’d forget about each other and avoid eye contact if they came across the other in the hallway. They hadn’t even introduced themselves to each other properly, and Malleus didn’t mingle with those outside of his dorm very often. Since he’d expected all of this, he was surprised to find a letter fall out of his locker the following day. A pink envelope, addressed ‘Prince Malleus’ in pretty handwriting. Inside, a letter that read,

_ Diasomnia dorm head, _

_ I wanted to thank you for accompanying me last night. Our photo together got over two thousand likes so far! Everyone says you’re so hard to talk to, but I think we both had fun together~ _

_ As a thanks, I left you with a piece of cake my vice dorm head made. Say hi if you see me around. Cheers. _

The letter was signed with a red stamp, a diamond in the same shape as the one that had been on the boy’s cheek. Diamond, it was fitting. He looked inside his locker and found the piece of cake as promised, packaged cutely in a reusable box that screamed Heartslabyul. But the prince didn’t have much time to think anything over, not even to wonder how Diamond could have gotten into his locker, before his party of three came along.

Sebek crossed his arms over his chest, “What is that, young master?” Lilia and Silver on looked with interest. The colorful items stood out amongst all of the black they wore. Malleus tucked the letter inside his coat and cleared his throat, “Nothing. It’s nothing.” 

Lilia put his hands on his hips, a playful grin on his lips. “Doesn’t look like nothing. What is a Heartslabyul doing sending you favors?” Sebek spoke before Malleus could, his arm extended for Malleus to hand him the box, “It doesn’t matter. The young master does not eat food prepared by others.” But Malleus didn’t budge. He looked down at the box and held it firmer, “I’ll return it myself. Am I at least allowed that?”

The three looked between themselves then back to the prince. “Sure, I guess,” Lilia shrugged. “But I am coming with you,” Sebek pressed. Malleus wasn’t listening, however. He placed the box back into his locker, suppressing a small smile. Tried even harder to suppress the new feeling in his chest. Fluttery and tight and… wrong. So very wrong. 

He got over it eventually. Didn’t think much of Diamond again until he was leaving the locker room in the gym. Because Diamond was there, a hand on his hip while he spoke to Vargas about how he could get his grade up, or something. Malleus could have heard if he wanted to but he was frozen, his mind whirling. Diamond had on the smallest white shorts Night Raven College had ever seen. His legs were long and just looked soft. Pale thighs that eventually disappeared under the fabric that led to a sweet bum. Malleus swallowed thickly. It had been a long time since he thought anything like _ that _ . Certainly not about any of his classmates. Had he always been in the same gym class as Diamond? Now he just felt like somewhat of an asshole.

Malleus grabbed onto the end of his shirt in one fist and looked down at the floor while he went to find a place to warm up. But someone like Malleus, tall, dark, and handsome, had no chance of going unnoticed by Cater Diamond. He bit his lip on a smile, interrupting whatever Vargas was saying with a wave of his hand, “Right, sorry sensei. No chances of extra credit. I'll try to remember that.” The ginger ignored whatever it was that Vargas barked behind him while he caught up to Malleus. 

“Hey,” he chirped, his shoulder bumping Malleus’s arm. Malleus looked down, a warm flush to his cheeks. Muted pink on his clear ivory skin. “Hello, Diamond,” he muttered. Cater smiled, “You called me Diamond, does that mean you got my note from this morning?”

“Yes,” shortly. That smell was invading Malleus’s nose again. Even stronger this time. So sweet and inviting. Was it something the boy wore or was it just the way he smelled? Malleus was having a hard time keeping his mind sharp. Cater leaned over a bit as they walked so he could get a better look at the prince’s face, “Are you alright?”

Malleus avoided those green eyes entirely. “I’m fine,” he sped up to lose the boy on his trail. This was not right at all. Malleus didn’t feel this way for people. Never had, and didn’t intend to start feeling now. Things were better once he put some distance between them. He could breathe in something that wasn’t Diamond’s rich scent. Could think and figure out a way to fix this.

And distance seemed to do the trick, he thought. They got through class without altercation. Malleus just had to keep his eyes away from those damn shorts. He’d completely forgotten about the fact that he would be returning the cake later that day. Wished he had it with him in gym class so he could have returned it then. But this was fine, maybe having Sebek escort him through Heartslabyul dorm would be for the best.

It was just before dinner time that they entered the Heartslabyul gates. Sebek led the way, heading straight for the dorm building and ignoring the stares they received. If Heartslabyul was the light of campus, then Diasmonia was it’s opposing darkness. So yeah, the two stood out a little bit.

In the entryway was the lounge and small area used for indoor tea time. Dorm head Riddle and his vice dorm head Trey sat on the couches, previously discussing something before the two came in. Riddle stood, his surprise and skepticality evident on his face, “Diasomnia, what brings you here?”

Sebek held the cake box, “To return this gesture. The young master does not eat food prepared by others.” Trey stood as well, then, “Oh, that belongs to me. But I didn’t leave this for the Diasomnia dorm head, no offense…”

Malleus didn’t meet Sebek’s confusion. Instead, “Someone else did. Diamond, or something…” He tried to come off nonchalant, like even the thought of the boy didn’t startle something in him. That he wasn’t standing here waiting to leave to avoid any chance of coming into contact with-

“Did someone need me?” Cater came from the stairwell, looking over the unexpected situation before him. Luckily, for Malleus’s sake, he was no longer in his gym clothes. He found the cake box in Sebek’s hand, “Oh, the cake I left you. Did you dislike it?” Malleus’s pupils sharpened, “It’s not that, it’s just-” Oh no. He was much too quick to respond. To try and erase the confused, clearly disappointed look Diamond gave him. Luckily, the boys around them were all much more interested in Cater’s intentions behind the act. Cater’s cheeks went red, suddenly bashful while he rubbed the back of his neck, “My reasons for leaving cake with Malleus is between him and I.”

And oh. This was getting worse.  _ He thinks he can call me Malleus now? With everyone around like this?  _ But the sound of his name rolling off of Diamond’s tongue did please him…

Sebek huffed, his brows furrowed furiously toward the prince, “Whatever. We only came to return it.” He placed the box in Trey’s waiting hand and turned away to leave. Malleus found Cater’s eyes one more time. Completely changed again, far more knowing and mischievous. Grinning with a small wave as the dark prince followed his servant out.

Not even seconds passed before Cater was outside following them, his hands folded behind his head. Sebek stopped and put himself between Malleus and Cater. “How did you get out here so quickly? Without anyone noticing you?” Cater only shrugged, “It’s not difficult to sneak up on those who aren’t expecting it.” That same grin from before. Even Malleus offered an amused smile. He’d learned of Diamond’s ability back at Ramshackle dorm, yet he was still surprised when he pulled the same trick again. Malleus put a hand on Sebek’s shoulder.  _ Down, puppy.  _ “It’s alright. If he can manage to get this close, we might as well respect that by letting him follow us, no?”

Sebek grumbled and kept walking. The three walked in silence for some time. Malleus with his eyes down toward Sebek’s shoes so he could keep himself from meeting Diamond’s eager gaze. They passed a small alleyway between two buildings. The trio halted when a loud clatter came from the back dumpster. Sebek put an arm up over Malleus instinctively. Cater played with a piece of his hair, speaking in that sing-song voice of his, “Better go check on that, Sebek~” 

The green haired boy clenched his jaw a bit then turned, “Lord Malleus, stay here.” And off he went, fearlessly going to investigate. Cater laughed, “C’mon, let’s ditch him,  _ Lord Malleus _ .” Malleus felt a flush creep up his neck, his eyes flickering between the alley Sebek had disappeared into and the boy next to him, preparing himself to run. “Um- alright,” Malleus laughed a little, soon following behind in a sprint.

It was a nice feeling. To rebel, gain freedom from his over concerned servants even if it were just for a little while. As they ran he looked down at the hand Diamond had on his wrist to guide him. Cheap and pastel bracelets dangling as they went. Subtle pink nail polish that Malleus hadn’t noticed before. Pretty and fitting. Before long, Sebek came running after them. Calling out in distress toward the prince, poor guy. “In here,” Cater took a sharp turn, running them both into one of the lecture halls. Malleus flicked a bit of magic from his hand to shut the door behind them. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floors.

“Nice one!” Cater laughed, hushed now. He looked around before pulling Malleus into an empty classroom. Finally released his hold on Malleus. The two panted, Cater hunched over with his hands on his knees, “I think we lost him for now.” He smiled.

Malleus brushed his long hair from his face with a nod, “Why did you do that?”

“Those guys are always swarming you, I thought you’d probably want to get away,” he leaned against a desk parallel to Malleus who stood by the wall. Was it that obvious that he wanted alone time from them? Oops. “Besides,” Cater continued, “I kind of wanted to see you again. Where we could talk.” There was something in Cater’s eyes, different than anything Malleus had seen before. It set an odd feeling in his stomach. 

“What do you want to talk about?” His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Cater slipped off of the desk and stepped closer. “My unique magic,” he bit his lip, “Do you have any idea what it could be?” Malleus nodded. Of course he’d figured it out by now, who did he think he was? “You can teleport, can’t you?”

Cater covered his mouth to conceal his giggle. Malleus’s lips flatlined. “A good guess, but not quite,” the red head took another step closer. Malleus could smell him again, shit. “Clones,” he looked up into Malleus’s eyes. “Clones?” the prince repeated. He watched as the boy took a step to the side of them to open the door. And in came another Cater. 

“Two..?” Malleus was dumbfounded. Two Diamonds. Both equally pretty. Both with that scary look in their eyes. The clone closed the door back behind himself. “I finally lost Sebek,” the clone laughed. Malleus furrowed his eyebrows, then- ohh. It was a clone in the alley used to distract Sebek. Cater had this all planned out. Where else had the clones been… 

The two looked up at the horned prince, both closer to him now. Their smell doubly strong. Almost made Malleus hungry. “What do you think? It’s pretty cool, right?” the original Cater spoke up. At this distance he had to look up at Malleus. 

Malleus nodded quickly, “Yes.”

“That’s all you have to say?” the corner of Cater’s mouth twitched, the look in his eyes deepened. His gaze wandered over Malleus’s tall frame. Malleus felt the need to shift on his feet, but he wouldn’t squirm under this boy’s stare. He shouldn’t be feeling this nervous in the first place. The real Cater closed the space between them, so close now that if Malleus moved his hands from his side he’d accidentally touch him. Cater sucked on his bottom lip, looking over Malleus’s chest and down his uniform. When he looked back up his cheeks were red and giddy, “You’re so handsome~” The words came out in a dreamy sigh. Malleus struggled to maintain eye contact. 

“Thank you,” whispered, close to a stutter. Though he wasn’t one to wear his heart on his sleeve, in that moment he was visibly flustered. It felt as if Cater was preparing to eat him whole. And just when Malleus was trying to get comfortable with their proximity, his clone came forward as well. His hand on the original Cater’s shoulder, then to his back. Sliding down to his hip. Malleus watched closely, both unsettled and turned on by the display. “I-I…”

Cater chewed his lip, “Can I kiss you?” 

Malleus didn’t know what he was expecting when he followed Cater here, but this certainly was not it. The tips of his pointed ears burned. He looked down at Cater’s mouth, his bottom lip still trapped between his teeth. But they were glossy and looked soft. And Malleus wanted to know what they would feel like. On his lips, on the rest of him. And he’d been so sheltered for so long. He wanted to know what it was like to feel like a high schooler, someone his own age. To make mistakes and do silly things he might regret later. But this didn’t feel like a mistake at all. It felt natural, biological. Hormonal and when Cater kissed him despite his silence- it felt really  _ good. _ Malleus stood starstruck for a moment, but soon his eyes slipped shut and he followed Cater’s movements. 

Cater moaned softly once Malleus began to return the feverish kiss. His hands found strands of Malleus’s long hair then his face, cupped his hands along his jaw. Pinned the taller boy against the wall and tilted his head to swipe his tongue over Malleus’s bottom lip. And fuck, was Malleus really going to just stand there and take it? 

The prince was lost in space. Cater tasted just like he smelled and Malleus needed more. He opened his mouth to let Cater in, stirring between his legs. The way Cater kissed was full of passion and hunger, pulling the breath from Malleus’s lungs. He licked into Malleus’s mouth hotly. A slip of wet tongue past his lips that had both of them panting. Cater’s hands fumbled hurriedly to undo the buckles and zippers of Malleus’s uniform. He pushed the long jacket off of his shoulders and moved his attack of searing kisses to the prince’s neck. Sucking and biting at his skin. Driving Malleus absolutely wild.

He could lean back against the wall and breathe though, which was nice. Hooded eyes looked over at the Cater clone who was busy undressing himself. A hot flash rippled through Malleus’s body at the sight. The clone went slowly, removing the Heartslabyul blazer and vest then his undershirt. His eyes remained on Malleus while he got behind other Cater, helping him out of his top as well. Original Cater pulled off of Malleus’s neck and lifted his arms to help getting his shirt off. The two looked up at Malleus identically, their pupils blown wide.

Malleus dipped his chin, his eyes growing darker as well. He pulled his jacket off the rest of the way and tossed it on a desk nearby. Cater hummed. Hands wandering languidly over Malleus’s firm chest. He got on his tiptoes, their lips brushing, “I want to taste you. We want to taste you.” Their lips joined again briefly, before Cater fell to his knees, his clone in sync next to him. Malleus swallowed hard. This was all entirely new to him, but he was ready to do anything to get rid of the painful arousal trapped in his pants. He leaned his head back against the wall. His hips leaned forward slightly. Skin pink down to his neck. Cater licked his lips and smiled prettily at the dorm leader. “Mmm…” he reached forward to undo his buckle and pull the material down his thighs carefully. Greedy hands didn’t even get his pants to his ankles before he was grabbing eagerly at his black briefs. Malleus looked down with a tight throat, his stare faltering once his cock sprung free from the fabric.

“F-Fuck,” Cater gasped under his breath. Malleus was long, with just enough girth for Cater to fit his hand around. The head was flushed the same color as Malleus’s face. The tip shiny with precum. So incredibly hard already. The pair on their knees shifted so Malleus’s cock was evenly between them. The first Cater leaned in, looking up at the prince through his eyelashes. He darted out his tongue and licked over the tip slowly, collecting the dense flavor on his taste buds. Malleus shivered up his spine, a shudder escaping his throat. His back straight and tense. Cater took this as encouragement, wrapping his hand around Malleus’s base. He began to pump his cock while his clone leaned forward and took the head into his mouth. Malleus hissed, his nose wrinkling, “Diamond…” he muttered breathlessly. 

Clone Cater worked his mouth on Malleus’s cock while the other grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. He kissed the back of his hand and up to his wrist. This stupid look on his face, cheeks red, so horny he practically had heart eyes. The juxtaposition was so much, one of them fucking his cock on his throat and the other watching him receive the pleasure with a doting gape. But as if a switch inside him, original Cater took two of Malleus’s fingers to his lips. He smiled and sucked on the digits just to busy his mouth. The gesture was far more erotic than it should have been. Malleus was trapped under the pair, eyes flicking between both not knowing where to look. Real Cater pulled away, a filthy string of saliva connecting his lips and Malleus’s fingertips. His clone followed suit, releasing his cock with a pop. His length stood against his pelvis, wet down to his balls. 

Real Cater lifted his undershirt so it didn’t get dirty with spit and precum. He leaned and dragged his tongue up Malleus’s underside with a groan. Painfully hard himself by now. His tongue glided across Malleus’s skin, sucking the shaft here and there. His clone leaned in then as well, tongue joining the mix of hot breath and spit. 

Malleus’s lips parted in awe. His hands found their way to both of the boys hair and fisted it. “D-Diamond…” he called again, his voice dripping in need. His stomach tensed, his orgasm pending. The pair continue to work their tongues messily, eventually finding each other. Malleus let out an accidentally loud moan, deep and heavy in his throat as the two start to kiss, his cock between their lips. Their tongues mingle and slide around his cock and in each other’s mouths. The show was insanely lewd and this could not have been the purpose behind Cater’s unique magic. 

But Malleus couldn’t care about anything sane or logical. His mind was fogged by two -or one?- deliciously slick mouths on his twitching cock. He tugged real Cater’s half ponytail as he groaned, “I-I’m… I’m going to…” It was meant to be words of warning, not encouragement. However the two on him only moved more eagerly, mouths clashing and moaning. Malleus’s cock gave a final kick before his cum shot up on their faces and in their hair. The prince groaned out into the empty classroom through gritted teeth. His eyes rolled slightly, lids fluttering. Hips bucked forward with the final spurt of his load.

Cater moaned, completely unashamed. Gripping himself through his uniform desperately, “ _ Ah _ \- Wow, Malleus. You came so much~” He gathered the cum that he could on his fingers and sucked them clean. Malleus stared up the ceiling, blinking a few times and catching his breath. He felt oddly naked then. His pants down at his feet and shirt hanging over his softening dick. Cater and his clone, both shirtless, sitting on the floor and watching him like he was meant to do something. The dark prince pulled his underwear back up and cleared his throat.

Cater got to his feet and bit his lip hard, “There’s no way you’re leaving now, right?” His hand was still working mindlessly on his bulge, palming the area while his eyes swam in unquenched desire. Malleus’s eyes flicked down to the motion then back up to Cater’s face, “What do you want me to..?” He trailed off shyly. Cater flashed a pretty smile, only leaning down to help Malleus step out of his trousers. “Whatever you want,” he purred once he sat back up, on his tiptoes again and nipping at Malleus’s earlobe. His hands slid down Malleus’s torso and caught the end of his shirt, gripping the material and pulling it over his head, careful not to catch the horns. 

Malleus’s bare torso was a sight to behold. Long and angular. The skin smooth and hairless just up until his lower abdomen, a dark trail in contrast to his light skin that disappeared into his briefs. He was beautiful and sleek. Cater wanted all of him and he hoped Malleus felt the same way. He ran his hands along his skin gently, their faces close as painted nails grazed his pecs. Cater moved one hand down his arm, grabbing Malleus’s wrist and guiding his hand to his impatient bulge. Pink lips parted in a quiet gasp when Malleus complied in easing his angered cock. Squeezed and grabbed at it experimentally. Cater choked on a moan at a particularly gratifying pull, his hand clasped Malleus’s broad shoulder to support himself. With the hand he still had around Malleus’s wrist, he guided him past the waistband of his pants. The prince kept his eyes fixed on Cater’s. Focusing on pleasuring him with his hand, eyes narrowing slightly when he felt lace on his fingers. Fuck. Cater was wearing panties.

They felt tight. Strung taught from the strain Cater’s dick was forcing on the fabric. His skin was incredibly hot, leaking through the lace and coating Malleus’s fingers in precum. Malleus dipped his head a touch and joined their lips. Cater happily returned the kiss, his hips leaning into the hand down his pants.

Malleus took control this time. Guiding the kiss and working his hand over Cater’s panties. The red haired boy was coming undone. The breath they shared turned heavy and hot. Malleus then took it another step forward, pushing the panties out of the way before grabbing onto Cater’s length. Just big enough to fit in Malleus’s palm. Cater broke the kiss with a low moan, his face blazing. He whimpered softly and hid his face in Malleus’s chest.

The taller boy smiled to himself, his nose in Cater’s hair while he jerked him off in his hand. He looked around the room and realized the clone was gone by now, leaving just the two of them. “Mm-…” Cater shuddered, “M-Malleus.” He looked up, mouth open and eyebrows turned in desperation. Red down to his chest. “Will you fuck me? Please?” 

“Yes,” Malleus answered quickly, causing both of them to blush. Cater pecked his lips and pulled his hand out of his pants, took a step back and shimmied out of the last part of his uniform. Malleus’s half hard cock twitched at the sight. The panties were completely lace, thin and pink. And the rest of him- Malleus hadn’t gotten a chance to appreciate him fully yet. His chest and abdomen the product of Trey’s sweets and his naturally youthful metabolism. In other words, fit but soft around the edges. His cock dark red and barely staying inside the panties. And his thighs, well, Malleus was familiar with his thighs. Long and a little thicker than they appeared in his uniform. Cater held his hands behind his back, swaying bashfully under Malleus’s stare. “Come on,” he mumbled. “Sorry,” Malleus mumbled back, following Cater toward one of the desks. The ginger hopped up on one and pulled Malleus between his legs. He grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him once more, “Have you ever done it?” 

And finally he asked. The dreaded question for most people in Malleus’s position. Malleus shook his head once. He was met with a sweet, half dimpled smile. Cater reached for his pants that were hanging over a chair and pulled out a bottle of lube. Planned and prepared from the start, damn him. The prince didn’t know how he didn’t see this all coming in hindsight. He looked down at the bottle once it was placed in his hand. Half used.

Cater hesitated a moment. A tiny desk wasn’t exactly the best place to do this, the floor probably would have been a safer bet, but now Cater was here and Malleus was already inspecting the bottle he’d given him. Opening the cap and sniffing the liquid with intrigue. Utterly clueless. Cater shifted a bit awkwardly, swinging his legs around so he could get up on his knees. He held Malleus’s shoulder in one hand while the other removed his panties. Next he turned around and leaned his upper half down. His legs spread further with the movement and his leaking cock made a small thud against the cold desk. At this angle his bum met perfectly with Malleus’s crotch. Cheeks spread and  _ wow _ . Malleus really should have been paying attention. 

“Put-put some on your fingers,” Cater gulped. Cool air blew on the most intimate parts of him, and by now it had been close to an hour and if he didn’t get Malleus inside him he might break down into a slutty mess. The boy behind him did as told, squeezing the bottle and wetting his fingers with the substance. He rubbed it between his fingertips and raised a brow at his partner. Cater felt dirty saying it, “You have to- um. Have to use them to prep…”

Malleus was catching on, though slowly. He dropped the bottle on the desk next to them and looked down at Cater’s entrance. “Okay,” he sucked in a breath. His fingers moved toward the heat reluctantly. Once he found the area he rubbed it carefully with his ring and middle fingers. Cater gasped and held the edge of the desk, “Yeah,” he panted softly. “Finger me Malleus, please.” Malleus nodded slowly, rubbing a few more times. He worked his middle finger inside first. It took a bit of convincing on Cater’s side of things. Malleus applied more pressure and soon the tip of his finger passed through Cater’s entrance.

The smaller boy breathed out in relief. A start. He’d need a lot more though. Met with no protest, Malleus eased his finger inside down to the knuckle. Cater’s insides were hot and tight, a strange feeling on his finger. Cater preened quietly, “Another one. Add another one.”

So another finger came as requested. His ring finger went in with more resistance than the first had, but Cater did well taking it in all the same. Malleus watched him steadily, just hoping this was right. Once both fingers were in, the prince worked on moving them in and out. He took note of how Cater relaxed around the digits.

Malleus’s fingers were long and thin. Cater whined at the tease of it, pushing his hips back for more. “Scissor them.” The prince nodded, moving forward to put his face in the back of Cater’s neck while he began to stretch and move his fingers inside the boy. Cater gasped and closed his eyes at the feeling. Much more of this and he would be coming between his legs. It would have been wiser to hold out and allow Malleus to stretch him properly, but he could feel the weight of Malleus’s arousal behind him. Hard again under his briefs. A few more thrusts of his fingers and Cater stopped him, “Please,” he whined, “Please fuck me Malleus. I can’t take it anymore.”

The horned boy stilled his fingers then retracted them. “Are you okay?” He had to ask, Cater was a sweating drooling mess barely keeping himself from falling forward onto the floor. Cater nodded quickly, turning his head to look Malleus in the eyes. Green on green. Malleus nodded back and rid himself of his underwear. He took the lube and hissed through his canines at the pleasurable cool sesation it brought to his length. Cater licked his lips, leaning down toward the desk as far as he could to give Malleus a nice angle.

Everything about him was intoxicating. Fiery hair pulled back out of his face had started to come undone, forming ringlets around his cheeks. And down his blushed skin were faint freckles. Over his chest and his back, lots at his shoulders and trickling down his arms. He was bubbly and a breath of fresh air. A stark contrast to Malleus, who had sharp cheekbones and jawline. An aura around him that wreaked of power and mystery, the very thing that drew Cater to him in the first place.

Because of course Cater knew who Malleus was. He’d gone to school with him for almost a year and even shared a few classes with him, not that Malleus ever realized. And it had been alright, the silly crush Cater had on Diasomnia’s scary prefect. He never gave it much thought and just watched him idly that year, one to appreciate beauty. And Malleus was totally Magicammable, of course. So when they met at Ramshackle dorm Cater knew that would be his only chance. While Malleus was finally alone. And it seemed he wasn’t content with his photo with the fanged boy. Perhaps it had been a bit more than idle watching all this time, considering the position he was now in entirely too eagerly.

Cater was torn away from his thoughts when the tip of Malleus’s slicked cock began to ease inside him slowly. He dropped his head and arched his back.

Malleus looked down, leaned over him as their lower halves came together. His hair hung down over his shoulders, tickling Cater’s back. He breathed out shakily once he bottomed out to the hilt, “Diamond.” 

Cater’s eyes fluttered, trying to stay open. His jaw dropped just from being full of cock. “Call me Cater~” he breathed out. Malleus’s lips found the shell of Cater’s ear. Metal piercings cool on his lips, “Cater,” he rocked forward, pulling a moan from the shorter boy. He grabbed hold of Cater’s arms to keep him steady. “Y-yeah?” Cater mewled, thighs shaking from holding his own weight for so long. Malleus opened his mouth to speak again but stopped himself. Instead, he shook his head and rested his chin on Cater’s shoulder. He drew his hips back before pushing forward again, appreciating the shameless sounds Cater made. 

Cater panted softly, his own hair hung forward toward the floor he was forced to stare at. He was receptive to every move Malleus made, every experimental thrust and adjustment. “Oh fuck,” Cater groaned when Malleus shifted behind him to stand more comfortably. His tip found that sweet spot inside Cater that he’d been craving. So Malleus made the same movement, more sure of himself this time. Harder and faster, chasing the sounds that fell from Cater’s lips.

“Keep going -please- right there!” Cater moaned loudly, his voice echoing throughout the hall. Obscenely erotic and primal. Malleus moaned lowly against his skin at the fact. At the feeling of Cater’s hot body on his own. Leaned back into him for more by now. His back to Malleus’s chest. Cater tilted his head, nose to the ceiling while he desperately rutted his hips to meet Malleus’s thrusts. He reached back blindly for anything to hold onto and clung to the first thing he grabbed.

And if Malleus didn’t _ growl _ . Cater opened his eyes briefly to find that his hand held a white-knuckle grip on one of Malleus’s horns. Malleus’s hips stuttered for a moment. His horns were a sensitive part of him, yes, but he never thought it would have this effect on himself. His hands found Cater’s sides, breaking the skin there with his nails as he held onto him. Cater only laughed, though short of breath, both in surprise and pleasure at the new discovery. And the way it made Malleus fuck him harder. “Oh,  _ Prince Malleus _ ,” he purred, “putting your hands on a mere commoner like myself~”

He was teasing, and Malleus knew that. But there was something about the way Cater addressed him formally, moaning the title while his cock slid in and out of him. Their skin clapping and the desk squeaking against the floor. And the obvious power trip Cater was playing on, Malleus wouldn’t deny that it turned him on at least a little. His face moved back toward Cater’s ear, always speaking so that his words only reached him. He breathed damply on the column of Cater’s neck, “You take a prince’s cock well.” His own words shocked even himself, it’s not like he truly saw himself above his peers, right?

But Cater, he only gasped and tightened around Malleus. His cock twitched between his legs, drooling all over the desk under him. “Yeah Malleus?” His name was sweet on Cater’s lips, “I want to be the only one who can take you like this.” Cater’s head was turned so that he could see him from the corner of his eye. The words weren’t so sappy and confessing in his head, but it was hard to think. His stomach was coiling with the building of his orgasm and Malleus hadn’t even touched his cock. Malleus didn’t falter, his mind probably clouded as well. Instead he leaned up to kiss Cater deeply, messy with too much teeth. A hand traveled along his torso, brushing over nipples then down to his hip and between his thighs. His nails teased the soft skin of his inner thigh causing Cater to shudder against his lips. It wasn’t fair, the way Malleus wrecked him and could still manage to compose himself even though he was close. Had enough left in him to taunt Cater, anyway. 

The back of his hand accidentally brushed the head of Cater’s leaking cock and the boy moaned at the minute friction, barely even there. Mostly just the idea of it, the thought of Malleus wrapping his hand around him and letting him cum on the desk. The sound was throaty and heavy when it passed from Cater’s lips and slipped into Malleus’s. Their movements became sloppy and exhausted. 

Cater pulled away, his forehead leaning against the other’s. “I’m… g-gonna…” he could hardly get the words out before he was cut off by his own pleasured scream. Malleus had only brushed his finger along the edge of Cater’s tip before the boy’s hips bucked and he came over Malleus’s hand and his thighs. Malleus watched him closely, holding him up and fucking him through it. He groaned deeply into the back of Cater’s neck, his hips still as he filled him with his cum. The ginger boy gasped, his back arching against Malleus’s chest. Eyes blown wide and body convulsing at the feeling. “M-Malleus-!” he panted.

The room quieted down then. Nothing but labored breaths between them, then the squelch of Malleus’s cock leaving Cater’s body. The sick _ plop _ his load made on the wood when it fell out. Cater winced with a whimper high in his throat. Unexpectedly, Malleus was soft with him afterward. He carefully lifted Cater off of the desk and held him in his arms, Cater’s lower half not only numb from being clipped in the same position for so long, but also weak with his orgasm.

Cater pressed his face to Malleus’s neck, hiding there. Their skin was a sweaty and sticky mess that each of them looked forward to bathing later that evening. Malleus took a moment to look around the room. Clothes in various areas of the floor or strewn about over some chairs. The desk Cater had been on, crooked and filthy. The desks surrounding it crooked as well. Evening light poured through the blinds. They had definitely missed dinner. And Malleus wouldn’t mind staying like that for a bit, just holding a sweet boy in his arms while he came down from his high. That was until footsteps and voices came from the hallway. The pair both looked to each other with wide eyes before they began to hurriedly shove their clothes on over the mess on their skin. They haphazardly arranged and cleaned up the desks. Malleus would never hear the end of it from Lilia if he got caught now.

Luckily, the group of faculty members that had entered walked past the classroom they were in. Malleus peered out of the cracked door before the two were back to running down the halls hand in hand. This time Cater was the one being dragged along, watching his partner with a fond expression. Once they were far enough from the building they went back to walking. Smiling like idiots. Malleus had never felt this, and he should have known getting involved with Cater was going to be a wild ride because even as they just escaped possible expulsion, Cater grabbed him again and kissed him there. Out in the open, with nothing else to say other than, “Want to go back to my room?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment, they make my heart nut.


End file.
